The present invention relates generally to a holographic operator interface to electronic or electromechanical devices such as data processing units or computers and, more particularly, to a holographic operator interface where there is no tangible physical contact between the operator and the control elements of the operator interface as the input devices are holographic images of the keys or other customarily touch-activated tangible input devices. Operator interaction is detected through electromagnetic or other means, thereby obviating the need for direct physical contact with a solid input object or surface.
There are many methods and devices available for entering data and commands into computers, such as pushbuttons, keyboards, trackballs, mice and light pens. All of these input devices share a common disadvantage in that they require tangible physical contact by the user of the computer or electronic device. The repetitive physical effort required to operate solid keyboards has been shown to cause or promote physical maladies, including carpal tunnel syndrome. Even where only one person uses the input device it is inherently subject to wear and damage because of the mechanical aspects of these input devices. Where many individuals use an input device throughout the day, such as in a bank""s automated teller machine, problems of normal wear and tear are exacerbated by constant use, a potentially inhospitable environment and hygiene concerns. These hygiene concerns are particularly relevant in sterile environments such as a hospital operating room where it is desirable to control electronic equipment without physical contact that may compromise sterility. These standard input devices share an additional disadvantage in that one input device cannot be commonly used to control several electronic devices without physically disconnecting and reconnecting the input devices, thereby necessitating the use of several similar input devices rather than one remotely connected input device. Additionally, changing the notation or arrangement of the input devices is generally impractical because of the problems inherent in replacing keycaps or altering a keyboard arrangement.
Electromechanical keyboards and keypads are the most common operator interface for inputting data and commands into electronic devices such as computers. However, these devices are unsuitable for certain environments and it is considered desirable to reduce the use of electromechanical relays because of their inherent problems. Furthermore, they have been shown to cause or promote the aforementioned physical maladies in part because they require the repeated application of physical pressure. Previous attempts to provide operator input without using electromechanical devices have included a xe2x80x9cKeyboard With Immobile Touch Switches,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,789, issued Mar. 12, 1968 to H. Thiele et al. and a xe2x80x9cMotionless Data Input Key,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,401, issued Sept. 5, 1967 to J. E. Young. The devices disclosed in these patents, while eliminating the need for electromechanical relays, still require the user to physically touch the input device to actuate it.
Although holographic images are used in other operator interfaces, they are used as visual output devices (displays) rather than as input devices. Head-up displays such as those used in aircraft or the xe2x80x9cHolographic Head-Up Control Panelxe2x80x9d described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,048 issued Apr. 4, 1989 to G. Moss exemplify this use of holograms in output devices. In these implementations of operator interfaces the holographic image provides information and feedback responsive to the operator""s actuation of solid controls separate and distinct from the holographic image.
This invention is directed toward providing a means by which an operator may control one or more devices without touching a solid control object or surface while still interacting with familiar controls that are visually perceived, such as a keyboard.
The present invention provides an interface between an operator and a device to be controlled. The operator interface includes an input interface that permits the operator to input data and commands into a device such as a computer without requiring physical contact. The input interface includes a holographic image of a physical input devicexe2x80x94the operator activates the input interface without physically touching a solid control surface. The input interface is activated when the user passes a finger or pointer through the holographic image of a key or other input device. Operator actuation is detected through electromagnetic radiation or sound energy, allowing the operator to use familiar key controls while avoiding physical contact.
The input interface incorporates a three-dimensional holographic image of a keyboard or other input device projected from a hologram of the input device. The hologram may be either a reflection hologram or a transmission hologram, the type of hologram used dictating the relative position of the light used to project the three-dimensional holographic image.
The operator interface may optionally include an output interface, such as a conventional video display used in personal computers.